Love in the park
by komodor
Summary: This is a story about happy ending of a story based on episode The Ring from South Park universe. (season 13 episode 1). Rated M well because it is south park and also for sex.


**Love in the Park**

 **Author notes:** I don't own South Park or that episode and I am not going to make money from it. South park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I was wondering what could happen in alternative version of one episode of South park: The Ring season 13 episode 1 instead of what happened. Here is my happy version of it.

It was a snowy sunny common day in Colorado. Another long boring day in fucking South Park school. Everyone just couldn't wait for the lunch to fill their guts. As always Cartman was wondering what it is going to be today.

It turned out it's some meat with mashed potatoes. When the boys sat at table and were eating their lunch, when suddenly Eric noticed a quiet unusual fact that Kenny isn't sitting with them as normally, but he sits at another table with a girl.

Her name was Tammy Warner. They all found it to be unbelievable, but Cartman thought it's so cool. But then Butters showed and began to spread defamations about Kenny's girlfriend.

That she is a horny bitch and that she gave a blowjob to some guy. Well that was some piquant piece of news. They felt really sorry for him but in the end the boys agreed on telling it to Kenny to spare his harmed feelings.

When Stan, Cartman and Kyle met Kenneth on the hallway they wanted to tell it to him, but it was hard. Stan and Kyle could get only hints out of themselves, but then Eric picked up his balls and honestly told him that his girlfriend is a chronic whore.

Every normal guy would react with sadness anger or even cried loud but you know Kenny, he isn't normal. He was running and jumping in happiness, because he suspected if he plays it well he is goanna get laid tonight.

When he met Tammy she couldn't stand it anymore and admitted that the defamations are true and it just happened when she was extremely excited from Jonas Brothers. "Could you forgive me Kenny?" She asked him.

Kenny just calmly approached her and patted on her shoulder to comfort her. When the school ended Kenny immediately went to buy two tickets on Jonas Brothers. There were still some left.

After he spent a huge amount of money on it he left the shop and went to drugstore. He said to the salesman he wants a package of condoms. The salesman gladly sold it to him. Kenny met his friends outside and they told him it's disgusting and that he is too young to have sex.

But because Kenny was thinking with his dick he hadn't listened to them at all. And with loud WOHO he jumped in the air like a naughty rabbit. The time has come. Kenny and Tammy together set off to that shitty concert.

She was so excited. Her face was shining from happiness. When they arrived Kenny noticed there are only teenage girls in the stage. They were screeching very loudly. Together they sat down and the voice announced "Please welcome Jonas Brothers!"

The screech of the fangirls became piercing. The music started to play and all the girls got suddenly out of control, losing their dignity barriers. Many of them were so horny they began to rub their clit.

Jonas Brothers were playing for over an hour of sugary slow music that Tammy loved, but Kenny hated. But he was able to get over it and pretend he enjoys it even though he nearly fell asleep.

When they finished playing, they started to talk about purity rings but Kenny already towed her away from the concert hall in that time. "Oh my god Kenny I am so turned on right now." Tammy said.

Kenny just asked her "Where do we go?" And she responded "I don't know anywhere you want!" Just this dirty talk gave Kenny a massive boner which was visible on his orange jacket in a form of a bump on his crotch.

But it was night so Tammy didn't noticed that. Kenny was thinking quickly where could he fuck her hard. His house was full of people. He spent the last money for the condoms so hotel was out of the question. Tammy's house was way too far to get there.

He needed a solution and he needed it quickly. In the end he decided to behave like a swashbuckler. He grabbed her hand and together they ran into the nearest park. It was dark and no one was near so they began to kiss uncontrollably.

They hid behind a huge tree and began to touch each other passionately. Kenny was so happy right now. He undid her red T-shirt and bra, revealing her perfectly sized breasts. When he saw them his jaw fell down and he couldn't look away from them.

"Heh do you like them Ken?" Tammy asked. He kept staring at them and answered "They are the best tits I have ever seen in my whole life." Kenny threw away his brown gloves and put his hands on her breasts, giving them a little squeeze.

That made Tammy giggle so he kissed her again. After they broke the kiss she said "Now let's see what you are hiding under that jacket." She rolled up his fluffy hood revealing his cute face and light blond hair.

"Wow I never knew you were blond. That's so sexy." she said. Kenny felt a bit shy but kept on kissing her like it was last day of his life. She then unzipped his jacket. He helped her a bit and undressed himself till he had just his white briefs left.

Then he pulled them down. His cock was standing high and there were no sign of pubic hair at all. Tammy burst out laughing. That quiet lowered Kenny's confidence but he didn't mind and asked her why is she laughing.

"Because it's so cute." She told back. Tammy put her hand onto it and gave it a little stroke. Kenny groaned slightly. When Tammy heard him she smiled and pushed it down to the root. He closed his eyes in pleasure and groaned louder.

She then increased the speed of her handjob and began to massage Kenny's bald testicles. This gone on for a while until she wanted to put his large cock into her mouth when he suddenly stopped her with words "Wait a sec I just put the protection on."

Tammy felt a bit upset but she put her hand under her skirt and started to play with her clit to stay horny. When Kenny finally found the condoms in his jacked on the ground he tried to open them but they were closed very well so he used his teeth to open in.

He managed to do it and he put the condom on his stiff member. "Finally..." Tammy said and kneeled in front of him. She helped him to get it fully down and put the tip of his manhood inside her mouth.

It felt so warm and slippery inside. Kenny began to fondle her dark brown hair as she sucked his dick. Soon the spittle began to flow down Kenny's penis on his balls and started dripping on the ground.

Kennys dick was getting even hared inside her mouth and he moaned her name loudly, bagging for more. After few moments Kenny couldn't take it anymore and screamed "Ta...Tammy ah I'm goanna...hmmm!"

He slammed his front to her head cumming very much. He was respiring and said "Wow that was amazing." Tammy was sad he was done so soon but she didn't give it up just yet and spoke to him in a horny way "We are just getting started big boy."

Kenny couldn't believe his ears. Like this was his wild dream. He pulled that jizz-filled condom down, made a knot at the end and threw it away. "Can I...can I lick you Tammy?" Kenny asked shyly. "No!" She answered, but added "You must!"

When he heard that a delighted grin appeared on his face. Kenneth stepped closer to his girlfriend grabbed her ass and kissed her again. He drove his fingers under her blue skirt and got it off her.

Tammy was wearing pink panties that went down right after her skirt. They shared another beautiful kiss as he was teasing her entrance and she grasped his member stroking it again.

After that Kenny got on his knees. He moved his head to her lap. Just the smell of her pussy made him hard again. He moved even closer protruded his tongue gave it a single lick. Her taste made him so fierce he immediately buried his mouth deep into her crotch.

Tammy yelled in surprise but soon her yelling changed into beatific moaning. His girlfriend already had few short pubic hairs on the top of her clitoris. He continued in his licking frenzy for several minutes.

Tammy's legs shivered slightly. "Aaahhhh that's soooo good." Tammy moaned and begged him "Please let me do it to you too!" He pulled his tongue out and responded "Awesome!"

Kenny let her do all the job and he laid on his back just relaxing and staring at the sky that was star-spangled. His dick was in ninety degrees position. Out of nowhere Kenny's view has been covered with Tammy's backside.

She lied on him with her female parts right on top of his face. He put both his hands on her butt and pushed it down on his face, licking her pussy like crazy. Tammy was overjoyed from the pleasure that she was getting and made it easily noticeable with her elated sighs.

She unwrapped another condom, put it into her mouth and slid down to the root of Kenny's penis. She then wrapped her right hand around it and started to jerk it off as well sucking the top of it. As he felt that he began to moan loudly but didn't stop licking.

They both loved it, shivering in pleasure. Kenny began to lick her inner walls getting his tongue deeper inside her.

After few minutes her sexual liquids started to flow out into his mouth. The taste of Tammy's juice drove him insane so he drastically increased his speed because he wanted much more if it.

All of a sudden she pulled his cock out of her mouth and screamed "Yesssss right there mmmmmm aaahhhh mooorreeee!" He apparently found her G-spot. Kenny did as she wanted and teased her button harder.

Few moments later after several lusty moans Tammy cried out in pleasure and squirted all over her boyfriend's head. Kenny closed his eyes but open his mouth wide. His blond hair was completely soaked with her fluids and so was his cute face.

Kenny licked his lips, swallowed all he had in his mouth and said "Whooou now THAT was amazing." She responded happily "Yea, it was. I never did it before." He then asked her "Do you think you can...do it again?" And she answered "Maybe. Let's find out."

Kenny smiled and got back to **work**. Tammy leaned forward and put the whole length of his manhood inside her mouth. They were in the sixty-nine position a little longer until Tammy began to hum into his member lustfully.

Kenny knew she is near so he inserted his left forefinger and middle finger inside. Then he began to finger her recklessly. Her moans were spreading across the park. Kenny licked her vagina as fast as he could and soon he got his reward if a form of another spout of her nectar into his mouth.

It was so tasty he gladly drank all of it. Kenneth smiled from ear to ear and encouraged her with words "You did it, you came again!" She was breathing excitedly and said "Heh yea! I love it. And I love you." He answered "I love you too."

Tammy turned over and they shared another beautiful kiss and she told him "Kenny, I need you inside me!" He responded "Anything you want Tammy." She straightened herself up, kneeling on top of Kenny.

She grabbed his _**compact condom-covered cock**_ and rubbed its glans few times over her moist labia. "Ready?" She asked. "More than ever baby." He answered. Tammy smiled and slowly lowered her bottom parts onto his massive rod.

When about half of his pride was in Tammy yelled in pain. Kenny was scared he actually might hurt her so he asked "Are you ok?" She said "Yea I guess." When Kenny looked down on his penis, it was covered with pure red blood.

He asked "Are you...are you a virgin?" She answered "Well, not anymore :) Kenny made an attempt for a joke by saying "It's just a hymen, it grows back." Tammy giggled a little and lowered herself a little more.

Then he unexpectedly thrust upwards and was all the way. "Ouch! You jerk!" She screamed at him. "It's okay, just trust me. It will feel better soon." He comforted her. She was still in pain. The blood was leaking from her slit.

But with each following thrust it felt less achingly. And soon all the pain was replaced with pleasure. Kenny was thrusting as fast and deep as he could to satisfy his girlfriend. According to her erotic moans he was fucking her very good.

Her inside walls were squeezing him hard and he was nearing his orgasm. "Tammy, you are so tight!" He moaned. She was groaning loudly "Oh, Kenny...you are so big ahhh, hmmm fuck me..yea like that, harder! Harder! More! Oh it's comming. I'm cumming!"

Soon Tammy couldn't take it anymore and squirted all over Kenny's dick and balls. Once he saw that he couldn't hold back either and with few last furious thrusts he unloaded a huge amount of jizz right inside the condom.

It was so much of it that some of his spunk began to escape from it. He pulled out and she lied next to him. "You are incredible..." Kenny started talking, but Tammy put her forefinger on his lips and said "We are not done yet."

Then she removed his protection and stood up. He was so exhausted from the sex they just had. So he suggested "Uh, I am a little tired. Can't we just lie here and snuggle?" She looked at him angrily and said "No, you will screw me right here right now! No excuse"

He had one "But I ain't even hard anymore." She smiled and tried to encourage him "Awww, I'll make it hard again. Come on Ken you are still young. You can do this." And she seductively winked at him.

Kenny really didn't want to. Not because she wasn't hot enough, but because he already came twice and didn't have a second of break. But then she said something that evoked rage inside him "Or are you a faggot?"

When he heard that he immediately stood up walked to her and gave her a slap. He expected she begins to cry. But no, she had an expression of pure horniness on her face. She kissed him deeply and rubbed his bare dirty member with her hand.

When they broke the kiss Kenny said "Damn, you are crazy." She answered "Just crazy for your cock" He pleased her "Well ok, I'll do it. Just give me a sec to get stiff" She impatiently said "Alright but hurry" Tammy let his penis go, turned around and made a few steps forward.

Kenny began to wank his member fast and hard to make it stiff. He was looking down on it, silently hoping it will stand up. When Tammy saw how much he is trying she giggled a little and called on him "Hey Ken, maybe this will help you!" She bent forward and shown him her nice little ass.

Kenneth smiled and said "Heh now that's a nice view." She smiled back and started to stimulate her pussy lips and clitoris with hands. He loved watching her playing with herself as his cock was stiffer every second.

They were masturbating in front of each other for some while when suddenly Tammy's legs began to shake. She moaned loudly as she moved her fingers in and out faster and faster. And all at once she came again.

The pussy juice was dripping on the ground continuously. Wow, hah I did it myself she gasped. In the meantime His dick was rock solid and ready for action. Kenny stopped rubbing it and put another condom on. When he did so, she attracted him by bending her forefinger.

He came closer, grabbed her butt and squeezed it roughly. They kissed and he pushed his member into her moist cunt. It was sliding inside and outside really smoothly and she just couldn't get enough of it. "Yea! Fuck me, fuck me harder ohhh yeaaaa!" She moaned lustful.

Kenny did the best he could as he fucked her from behind. Then he spanked her ass few times which made her even hornier. He screamed at her "You like it hard don't you horny bitch?" She turned on him with a devious smile saying "you bet I do, now fuck me harder!"

He did as she wanted. Kenny placed his hands on her bouncing boobies and began to twist her hard nipples. They both groaned in pleasure so loudly that the wide surroundings could hear them. This gone on for few minutes till Tammy squirted again.

Kenny was startled and said "Wow this is amazing. You can do it so many times." She laughed out loud and he shyly asked her "Can we try...anal?" She was surprised by such a question, but she smiled and said "Anything for you." Kenny shined from happiness.

He put his cock out and spat on her anus to lubricate it at least a little. He grabbed his dick into his right hand and started to force it into her little asshole. It was going in very slowly. "It's sooooo much tighter than your pussy!" He whined. "Well, you wanted it." She responded.

He finally pushed it all in. "This feels a little weird." She said. "Yea it does." He agreed. "But let's give it few minutes." Kenny suggested. "Ok." Tammy said. He pulled out a little and pushed right back.

It was very slow and rough, but they believed it will be smoother soon. And as they expected it was. With every movement of his penis inside her arse it felt better, easier and smoother. After a short time he fucked her really fluently and moaned like a wild beast.

She started to enjoy it a lot too. Soon a crazy idea began to hatch inside her brain. "Kenny?" she addressed to him. "Huh?" he responded. "Do you think you could hold me?" she asked. "Well I think I could." Kenny answered doubtfully. "Then do it." She begged him.

"Alright!" Kenny agreed eventually and grabbed Tammy's knees, lifting her up. It felt amazing as her whole weight was pressing on his cock. "Oh Kenny! This is so good! Now bounce me!" she pleaded him. Tammy wasn't fat, but she wasn't a feather either.

He was tired but he did his best to don't drop her. He was bouncing her up and down with force. But it was getting him pretty overworked. So he leaned on a tree to get into more stable position and lowered his hands from knees to thighs.

In this position he could hold her with one hand easily. So he used his other hand to stimulate her pussy. Kenny was rubbing it fast and wild which was driving her crazy.

This was a perfect position from which both of them got a maximum amount of pleasure. He still fucked her ass nicely but he wanted her to scream so he pushed one finger inside and started to rub her inner walls with it.

There was still space so he added another one and one more right after. Kenny moved his fingers recklessly which seemed to do the trick as she screamed in delight. Soon her slit started to slosh and another stream of her pussy juice landed on his hand.

He pulled his fingers out and put them in front of her face with words "Would you like to taste it?" Tammy licked his palm and when she felt the taste of it she just sucked all his fingers clean, moaning "Hmmmmmm I taste so good! Come on oh! Fuck me harder!"

Kenny pushed her legs together and hugged them tightly with both hands so she couldn't move her lower body parts at all. And then he began to push his dick up as hard as he could deep into her asshole.

They were moaning from pleasure loudly. She bounced on him like she was riding a pony. He kept on screwing her butt for several minutes until he felt his orgasm is coming.

He screamed "Tammy I am going to cum again!" she responded "Do it! Cum in my ass!" With the last violent thrust Kenny slammed her rear down to the root of his cock and ejaculated his white goo into the condom in her bowel.

He put her on the ground and together they lied down and were trying to catch their breath. "So, did you enjoy it?" she asked him. "It was the best day ever." he responded. She giggled slightly and kissed him.

When the kiss ended Kenny bashfully asked her "Could you squirt once again on my face?" she laughed loudly and asked him "It really turns you on so much?" he answered "More than anything." she then said "Ok everything for my special boy."

They moved a little so Tammy could lean on the fucking tree with her back. Kenny lied in front of her nap and he supported his head with his arms. His front was down on the ground and he was looking on her like he was in a theatre.

She spread her legs revealing her juicy pussy. She shown a nasty grin when she saw how fascinated Kenny is with her vagina. Tammy began to play with her clit. She moved her fingers around it slowly and passionately.

This show continued for several minutes and then she took her second hand and pushed two fingers in. She moved them in and out and even increased the speed a lot. She moaned very much and kept on masturbating for about fifteen minutes but no orgasm was coming.

Then she suddenly stopped and apologised to Kenny she just doesn't feel it. "Can I try it?" He asked. "Sure. Try it!" Tammy said. He extended his hand and began to play with her pussy lips. Kenny knew she can do it again if he will be rough enough with her.

He pushed one finger inside and mover it in and out in few quick bursts. But it was doing nothing with her. So he added two more. He curved them slightly and pushed them up and down wildly. That made her moans louder but still didn't do what he wanted.

So he added his little finger and began to insert his whole palm inside. She grabbed his arm and said "That can't fit!" He responded "Don't worry it will fit easily." And it did. His hand was getting a bit wet but it still wasn't enough.

He moved his palm uncontrollably and massaged her clitoris with his thumb. She was moaning like crazy but he wanted to push it to another level so he stopped massaging her clit, pushed his thumb into his palm and inserted his whole fist into her.

Tammy yelled in pain "Oh my god! It's so deep!" Kenny smiled and pushed his fist even a little deeper inside her. He was pushing it in and out as fast as he could.

He saw the movements of his hand inside her belly. After about six minutes of his brutal fisting he heard those noises from her insides.

So he trusted few more times and pulled his fist out as she screamed his name in ecstasy and came on his face intensely. He was lying there and her pussy juices were dropping down from this chin. He never felt happier.

 **Author notes:** Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and feel free to favorite, follow, share, subscribe write down a review or whatever kind of bullshit you want.

 **THE END**


End file.
